


Just a regular morning

by kaz_shirakawa



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Calvin doesn’t listen to Hobbes, Daydreaming, Gen, Gross, High School, One Shot, Rated teen for mild swearing, Slice of Life, Teenage Calvin, Teenagers, Yuletide, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Treat, popping zits, ungrateful teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/pseuds/kaz_shirakawa
Summary: Popping zits, riding the school bus, flying a Zagratoid spaceship and blowing up the school — all part of a normal morning for Teenage Calvin.





	Just a regular morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelaBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaBoo/gifts).



“Calvin, wake up!” Calvin’s mother called. “You’re going to be late for school!”

Calvin grumbled and turned around.

Five minutes later, his mother was back. She banged on his door and shouted, “Wake up, Calvin!”

He threw back the covers and slowly crawled out of bed.

He walked into the family bathroom and locked the door behind him. How he wished he had a bathroom of his own! But no, his parents had never taken him up on his suggestion to move into a bigger house, except to make some silly comments on how he could earn some money through mowing lawns or delivering newspapers in the summer or something if he wanted to help pay for one. Wasn’t it the parents’ job to earn money and provide for their children?

He splashed some cold water on his face in order to wake up a bit more, then studied his face in the mirror. He ran his hand over his chin and decided that there wasn’t enough stubble to warrant shaving today. Maybe in another day or three. Or maybe he would just let it grow and see what Evil Calvin looked like.

But there was a ripe pimple on his cheek that just begged to be popped. Calvin stuck his fingers on either side of the zit and squeezed.

Pop! With a big squirt, the pus landed right on the bathroom mirror. Calvin looked at his work proudly and considered signing it with his mother’s lipstick, but then decided to just leave it there. One big splotch and … five, six, seven little ones around it. Not bad, though his record was ten splats from one zit. That had been one ripe bugger of a pimple -- none of these little white dots that just leave a little drop when you squeeze them that doesn’t even fly away from your skin. Ah well, you can’t have good ones every day.

He took a washcloth and washed his face with water and a bit of liquid soap. Then he reached for his hair gel and started putting his hair up into the spikes he liked.

The others sometimes joked that the spikes were pointy enough that you could stick grapes on them, but he didn’t care about what the others said. Plus, he had tried it once and decided he didn’t like the “grapes in his hair” look. And they kept falling off.

Maybe he could try mini weenies, though: then he’d always have a snack in case he got hungry during the day. He made a mental note to ask his mother to buy some sausages the next time she went shopping.

Calvin slouched back into his bedroom. He took off the boxer shorts and T-shirt he slept in and tossed them both into a corner, where they landed on top of Hobbes.

“Hey, what’s this all about?” shouted Hobbes, but Calvin didn’t listen. In fact, Calvin never seemed to listen to Hobbes these days.

Calvin rummaged in his drawers for some new underwear, then looked in his closet for a clean shirt. There weren’t any (his mother must have been lazy again), so he picked up a used shirt from the large pile by his bedside and gave it an experimental sniff. “Still good,” he figured and got dressed, then went downstairs into the kitchen where a sandwich was waiting for him on the table on a plate, with a sack lunch in a brown paper bag next to it.

“Hurry up, Calvin!” his mother said. “I’ve made you a sandwich you can eat on the way to school. You don’t have time to have cereal this morning.”

“Is Dad going to drive me to school?” Calvin asked.

“No. He’s left already -- you’re too late for that. You’ll have to take the school bus.”

“Ugh!” Calvin groaned.

He looked at the sandwich: it seemed to be bologna. “I hate bologna!” he shouted. “Can’t I have peanut butter and jelly like normal kids?”

“Well, it’s what I made you. Yesterday you said you hated peanut butter and never wanted to see it again in your life. You can either eat the bologna sandwich or go without breakfast; there’s no time for you to make anything else.”

Calvin thought about that, then grabbed the sandwich and the brown paper bag and went outside and headed for the bus stop.

Once the school bus arrived, Calvin looked for a window seat where he could look outside at the clouds and the people. He hated having to sit next to someone else, but since he lived about in the middle of the school bus route, there wasn’t usually much choice.

Fortunately, there were two seats next to each other empty in the the row behind Susie Derkins, and he sat down at the window seat there.

He noticed that Susie seemed to be going over her homework.

“Hey, Susie!” he said. “What homework is that?”

Susie looked at him uncertainly. “It’s the English paper on the book we’re reading in class right now, if you have to know.”

“Why do you have that done already? It’s not due till next Friday!”

“I like to be prepared!”

 _Sanctimonious little shit,_ Calvin thought. But perhaps she’d let him copy it later if he asked nicely, so at least she was good for that.

Calvin turned away from Susie and her homework and looked through the window.

That cloud looked a bit like a Zagratoid spaceship. He imagined flying over the school building with it and blasting it into smithereens, then wondered where he could go next.

Maybe Moe’s house -- the world would never miss him, Calvin thought, though the football coach might.

For all that Moe was as thick as two short planks, he did have an unstoppable body once he had set out on a course… so once he had the ball in his possession, he tended to just run towards the opposite goal line, ignoring any players who tried to tackle him.

The bus stopped. The bus driver shouted at all the children to get off, snapping Calvin back from Planet Zagrup into real life.

He sighed and got off the bus and followed everyone into the school building.


End file.
